


Ornamental

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Katt - Freeform, M/M, Shitposty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Matt I swear to god if you hang one more gag ornament on this tree I'm going to strangle you with garland.”
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	Ornamental

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Adventures!

“Matt I swear to god if you hang one more gag ornament on this tree I'm going to strangle you with garland.”

Long fingers pause, just a whisper away from the top of the tree where one very obnoxious Holt tries to inconspicuously redecorate.

“How did you even know?” Matt huffs, slumping back down and shuffling over to flop onto the couch with a pout. “Your back was turned.”

“I can hear you scheming.” Keith snorts, wrapping another long strand of glittery rope around his hand and elbow. “Your breathing gets all sly every time, like Kosmo trying to sneak with a chew toy.”

“This whole Galra senses thing is bullshit,” Matt grumbles, flicking the ugly bulbous thing he'd found at a flea market between his fingers. “Old Keith would've let me put whatever I wanted on the tree.”

“Old Keith was sixteen.” The words are dry as sand as Keith keeps wrapping the endless strands. At least he's not making a noose. “And thought you were cool.”

“You don't think I'm still cool?” Matt pouts, only half feigning his wounded tone as he watches the flex of Keith's back and forearms.

The look of disbelief Keith shoots him doesn't quite count as an answer. Matt sinks lower into the couch, throwing his legs up on the arm of it and crossing his own with a huff. The twining stops as Keith glances over and catches his expression.

“Really Matt?” Keith looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but holds back the urge by a hair. “Come on.”

Matt sniffs and looks away.

“It's fine, I just thought we were friends and all.”

“Friends,” Keith deadpans, letting the coil drop to the floor as he stalks over and plants his hands on his hips, towering above Matt's slumped figure. “Suddenly we're not... '_friends'_ because I don't want your weird, gross alien mystery pods on the tree?”

“They're probably all harmless.” Matt grumbles again, refusing to look Keith in the eye. “Most of them came from the Olkari camp.”

Two dexterous fingers tap under his chin and lift, forcing him to meet those dark eyes and their accompanying quirked brows.

“Most, huh.” Keith aims a wry smile down at him. “And what about the rest?”

“Probably not eggs.” Matt shrugs, unwilling to budge even an inch, even when he knows it's maybe a little bit unreasonable. “And even if they were they probably wouldn't hatch before Christmas.”

Keith makes a face at that, the 'I can't believe you're trying to argue this point' face he makes when he feels like Matt's being particularly stubborn.

Matt's fairly familiar with that face by now.

“Okay, fine,” he concedes, handing over the ever so slightly pulsating blob for Keith's inspection. “But this wasn't even an egg... I think.”

“It looks... pretty eggy.” Keith cringes as it twitches in his hand. “Definitely alive at least.”

“I think it's a plant,” Matt offers, ever helpful as he reaches out and pokes it where it rests on Keith's palm. “Or a seed maybe.”

“A seed is still an egg,” Keith points out with a flat look, trying to hand it back to it's equally weird owner. “And I really don't want it around Kosmo just in case it's a spore or something.”

And really, that's fair – and, shamefully, not even something that Matt had considered. It almost makes him want to dig out the other half dozen weird things he'd stashed around the house for Keith's discovering pleasure just to make sure they're space wolf compatible... but the Olkari know him, and he doubts they would have given him something that wasn't safe for space wolves.

“If Kosmo gets sick I'll let you kick my ass across the planet.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and wipes his hands on his pants. “I don't need your permission for that, Holt.” He flicks an assessing look down to Matt's arms and smirks. “I highly doubt you could stop me.”

“Hey!” Matt pouts again, sulky as Keith makes a show of flexing as he stoops to grab the garland off the floor. “Just because you're buff and hot doesn't mean you can bully me.”

“I would never, dear.” Keith throws him a wink and continues his task, clever fingers dancing as he makes quick work of the remaining length. “Wouldn't want to damage your best assets.”

“Is it my face?” Matt grins, batting his eyelashes as he rolls the bulb between his hands. “It's my face isn't it. Because I'm pretty.”

“It's certainly something in that head of yours,” Keith sighs as he leans back over to drop a kiss on Matt's hair. “Please get rid of that thing.”

Torn between preening at the attention and deflating at the request, Matt merely sighs.

“Okay.” He fishes the sealed bag it came in out of his pocket and zips it closed. “I'll bring it back first thing.”

Keith doesn't even look up from where's he started to hang more ornaments.

“And the other half dozen you're trying to hide?”

Matt freezes, manic smile in place as he stares firmly at the back wall.

“What other half dozen, dear?”

He can see the pinch of Keith's cheek in profile as those scarred knuckles pause halfway through adjusting the star.

“Matt.”

He can almost see them wrapping around his neck.

“Just kidding!” Matt giggles, knowing after five years when to pick his battles and when he's going to get murdered by an alien babe and his space wolf. “I'm going.”

Keith's snort would almost be offensive if it wasn't so endearing. Matt can't help his stupid fond smile, not even annoyed as he fishes more vaguely gross blobs out of vases and from behind screens. Across the room, broad shoulders relax as Keith steps back to admire the tree – Matt has to admit it does have a certain aesthetic appeal when not covered in weird pustules.

“It's looks good.”

He sets his questionable bundles down on the table and steps up to wrap his arms around Keith's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Keith's hands come to rest on pale forearms, warm as his thumbs stroke across Matt's skin, ring glinting in the shimmering lights of the tree.

“You can decorate it next year.” Keith rumbles low, tipping his head back to smile at Matt. “Tentacles, blobs... as weird as you want.”

Matt's huff of laughter ruffles through his dark hair as he presses a kiss to Keith's temple. There will be plenty of time for that later. An entire year to control his sneaky breathing.

Besides, there's always room for surprises in the wedding decorations...


End file.
